


Ellie [TLoU] • "I'm scared of ending up alone." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tess (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Ellie [TLoU] • "I'm scared of ending up alone." [Fanvid]




End file.
